Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy
by Songstress Yunie
Summary: [AU] The tale of Zidane, a poor boy whose only wish is for someone to see the real him... Can true love blossom between a boy who has nothing and a princess who has everything? Can their love survive in a world where wealth and class rule all?
1. A Gray Hope

Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy  
  
Prologue- A Gray Hope  
  
by Umi  
  
February 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Zidane and all Final Fantasy 9 characters belong to Squaresoft, not me!  
  
Aladdin belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale!  
  
Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfiction. I have inserted the characters of Final Fantasy 9 into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are!  
  
  
  
Pouring rain mixed with a child's tears.  
  
Gray clouds masked the skies in a chilling, haunting emptiness. Rain streamed down from the darkness above, flooding the dirt roads and desert sands. The rain didn't lightly trickle down, nor did it relentlessly pound the ground. Instead, the rain simply fell endlessly from the gloomy sky, without a purpose, without a wish to soothe the dry crops, without a desire to destroy the beautiful lands…  
  
The rain just fell.  
  
Emotionless. Uncaring.  
  
Just like the world it was falling in.  
  
Just like the world that didn't care for the young boy, no more than 6 years of age, who was crying as he sat upon the damp earth, drowning in the rain, drowning in his sorrow…  
  
A woman knelt down and kissed her son's head of fair hair softly, sobbing as she spoke in a tired voice, "I'm sorry, my little one. But, I can't keep you…" She looked up at the man standing at her side, her turquoise eyes pleading, begging.  
  
The man shook his head solemnly as he got down on his knees and hugged her tightly. His handsome, but tired, face remained calm, showing no expression. However, his cerulean eyes betrayed the hint of tears… "You know we have to do this… We don't have anything to give him. We don't have enough money to support him. You know that if he stays with us, he'll have no hope for a bright future…"  
  
The woman leaned back into her husband's embrace for several moments, her tan rags soaked from the incessant rain. Shivering slightly, she willed herself to relax, and she turned her attention back to her son. Clutching the boy one last time to her chest, she softly whispered, "I love you, Zidane. Even if you forget who your parents are, or where your home was… Always remember the strength of our love for you."  
  
Her husband wrapped his arms protectively around the two, and bent to kiss his son's cheek affectionately. "Stay strong, Zidane. Never forget what you're living for… Keep your memories alive, for one day they may be all you have left."  
  
The little blond simply cried, unsure of what was happening, and only focusing on the bitter cold of the falling raindrops. He couldn't understand why his family and he were outside on a deserted road, and not in the warmth of the covered tent that they called their home.  
  
The woman wrapped the youth in a soft, wool rag, damp from the endless rain. For a moment, the boy's small lips curved into a smile as he rubbed his cheek against the warm cloth.  
  
The parents reluctantly tore themselves away from their only treasure, their hearts breaking into thousands of little pieces. They gazed longingly at him before they walked away, their feet slipping from the mud and their fatigue.  
  
"Mother… Father…" The young child's wide turquoise eyes brimmed with tears. Even though he didn't know what was happening, he understood the only thing that mattered, the only thing that he needed to know…  
  
His parents, his whole world, were abandoning him.  
  
"Mother! Father!" The boy's screams echoed throughout the darkened skies.  
  
The woman stopped in her tracks and dropped to her knees, drenching her torn, frayed skirt in the deep mud. "No… There must be something else we can do! There must!!"  
  
The man knelt beside his wife, kissing her soft, gentle face. "I wish there was… But, if we keep him, he'll starve with us. You and I… we aren't going to last for much longer. We can't save ourselves, but we can save him… We can give him the chance that we never had for a better life…"  
  
"But, how can he survive on his own?! He's just a boy!" Sobbing, the woman crossed her arms over her chest, trying desperately to stop her shaking. "And… He's our son! Why can't he have that better life with us?! Why… Why does it have to be like this?!"  
  
"Because we're poor." He clenched his hand into a fist, his knuckles growing a ghastly white. "Because we were born poor, and we've always been poor. This is how the damn world works. The rich prosper, and the poor die out… Nothing can change that."  
  
A soft, almost silent whisper. "Not even love?"  
  
Pained turquoise eyes met somber cerulean ones.  
  
The man turned his gaze back on the young boy. "No. Not even love…."  
  
Taking his wife's hand in his, the man led the way to the alley where they lived in. They solemnly walked on, quietly accepting what was meant to be.  
  
Our son… Our only happiness lies in our memories of you…  
  
Even if we don't have anything else, that is all we'll ever need…  
  
The young boy could do nothing but watch the only two people he had ever loved walk away from him… He continued to cry, cloaked in a soaked rag, slowly freezing to death with the gray nothingness above him. At that moment, he didn't care if the rain swept him away, for all he knew was that he was alone.  
  
His ears still rang with the words of his parents, the last times he would hear their soft voices…  
  
Some of what they said made little sense to him, but he mouthed their words nonetheless, silently muttering in the dark, "Not even love…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi there! Okay, I know that this prologue is similar to the beginning of my other fic, "Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars." Sorry, but I like starting stories off with sad flashbacks from the hero's past! Even though the two stories may seem similar now, they will go off in pretty different directions soon. So, I hope that you enjoyed this little prologue! I'm also planning to write or in the process of writing the following fairy tales as well:  
  
* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10  
  
* "Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars" starring Rena from Star Ocean: The Second Story 


	2. Lonely Wind

**Aladdin: A Fairy Tale Fantasy**

_Chapter 1- Lonely Wind_

by Umi

June 2002

Disclaimer: Zidane and all Final Fantasy IX characters belong to Squaresoft, not me!

Aladdin belongs to Disney, not me, as I am adapting Disney's version of the classic fairy tale!

Note: This is an Alternate Universe fanfiction. I have inserted the characters of Final Fantasy IX into a fairy tale, and have altered the plot, relationships, and characters to fit the fairy tale! There will be some spoilers about the game, mostly concerning who the characters are and some about the plot/storyline of the game!

"Bull's-eye." 

The young blond smirked as he watched a merchant turn his head at the crashing sound. The older man gasped loudly as he fell to his knees to pick up the bundle of apples that tumbled to the ground.

Slipping out of his hiding place behind an elderly woman's tall pile of clothing for sale, the teen strolled nonchalantly towards the vendor before feigning a look of surprise. "Yikes! What happened?"

The dark-haired man glanced up at him, his worn face wrinkling up into a frown. "I don't know… I heard this loud sound and the next thing I knew all of my beloved fruit were on this dirty earth…"

_'Beloved fruit?' Haha, now here's an interesting character. Resisting the urge to chuckle, the boy knelt beside the store owner and began to pick up the fallen apples.__ "Here, let me help you."  _

"Why, thank you, young man." The man smiled as the two of them managed to recover the fruit and place it back into the baskets. The middle-aged man turned to the youth and smiled as he said, "Thank you very much. What is your name, young lad?"

The blond returned the gesture with one of his boyish smiles. The poster boy of innocence, he replied, "I'm Zidane Tribal. Don't worry, helping someone in need is more than thanks enough." He walked away and waved at the man before disappearing into the huge crowd of the bustling marketplace. 

"What a nice young man. We need more fine, righteous teenagers in the world today. He is a rare gem indeed." The man smiled once again before returning to attend his customers, never noticing the large rock that was on the ground next to his bushels of fruit.

Whistling softly as he ambled along the numerous shops selling everything from pork meat to gold jewelry, Zidane sighed contentedly. _Dang, my aim is good.  Zidane stopped walking for a moment when he knew he was out of the store vendor's sight. He took a golden, ripe apple from his pocket and ate a bite from it. "Looks like it's lunchtime." __Two loaves of bread, a wedge of cheese, and four apples… That was a pretty good steal, if I do say so myself! That old man didn't even know what hit him! _

He grinned, his wide cerulean eyes full of mischief. _  _

Leaning against a nearby wall, Zidane munched hungrily on a warm loaf of bread. _Why am I so hungry? Oh yeah, I skipped out on meals yesterday… Haha, maybe that's why I'm so thin. He looked down at his lean body. __Or it could be from all the running I do… Another grin. _

As he finished the rest of his food, the young man let his eyes casually scan the sights around him. The marketplace was a myriad of life during the day, with all the merchants hustling to sell their goods, all the townspeople strolling down the quaint dirt roads, and all the children playing outside in the sand. _People sure seem to be enjoying themselves out here. It looks like fun, but… it's a little too peaceful for me. I'd rather be out there in the world, traveling across the continent and even exploring new continents, meeting new, different people, tasting foreign delicacies, and of course, finding rare treasures… _

 His current train of thought trailed off as he spotted two young adults whispering words of love in each other's ears. They gazed dreamily into the depths of each other's eyes, lost in the soulful intensity of their stares. They held hands with the lightest of touches.

A soft sigh escaped from Zidane's lips. _Sometimes I want that… That when I'm an old man, I'll have this beautiful memory of that one someone, this memory that will make me smile for the rest of my life…_

Shrugging it off, Zidane mentally scolded himself for his momentary weakness. "It's okay, I'm having fun traveling by myself, and I meet new people all the time. I have so many friends, so I definitely am not alone."

Zidane turned his gaze away from the pair of lovers.

_I don't need love._

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud, hoarse yell. "There he is! There's the rotten little thief who stole from that woman! Get him!"

Zidane blinked. _Huh? He glanced into his pockets and inside of one of them was the beautiful bright yellow scarf he stole from the woman's clothing vendor earlier that day. He scratched the back of his head, grinning. __Whoops, guess I'm not out of the woods yet… _

A few burly guards ran towards the boy, swinging their rusty swords over their heads. _I can take them… Zidane looked right and left, realizing that there were quite a few people still around trying to make the most out of the last few hours that the market was open. __Damn… Can't fight here, don't want to hurt anyone else…_

A shrug.

_Guess I've got to make a break for it._

Zidane smiled cockily at the guards and proclaimed, "Come on, you'll never be able to catch someone like me." Then, he turned around and ran. Having spent much of his life running away from something, from anything, Zidane was as fast as lightning as he flew past the townspeople and vendors before they even realized that someone had past them. The young man was a careless wind-- one moment quietly still as he slyly steals from an unsuspecting merchant, and at another moment recklessly, and yet gracefully, blowing past passerbys in his escape. In a short time, he had swiftly gained a great distance between him and the guards.

Squeezing through crowds of people, the boy thought he was free from his pursuers at one remote area of the town. Stopping to catch his breath, Zidane grinned with his tiny victory. "That was too easy," he mumbled to himself, partially disappointed with the lack of a real challenge.  "I'm home free now."

"Ahhhhhhh!!" A young girl's voice rang loudly in the empty streets.

The boy turned his head towards where the sound came from. _Darn, she's from back the other way, where the guards are right now, chasing me… He bent his head down, torn by his dueling emotions. __If I go back, they might catch me. But, if I don't do something to stop them…_

His knuckles grew a ghastly white as he clenched his fingers into a tight fist.

_I can't let her get hurt…_

"I can't!" 

Zidane ran as fast as he could towards where he thought he heard the girl's voice. He couldn't hear the girl's voice anymore. He couldn't hear anything… __

He began to see shapes form in front of his eyes. He stopped suddenly as he noticed one of the burly guards who were chasing him holding up a little girl by the collar of her carnation pink blouse. Her legs dangling in the air, the girl glared at her captor stubbornly, unaware or undaunted by her precarious predicament. 

Instinctively Zidane curled his hand over the dagger nestled in the sheath of his belt. 

"Well, little girl? Don't you have something to say to me?!" The coarse man bellowed.

Zidane took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the little girl.

"Actually, I do." The little girl stuck her tongue out at the man. "You should apologize for bumping into me, an innocent little girl." 

"What?!" The man's rough face grew deep red with anger. "You ran into me, you damn freak!! You aren't an innocent girl, why, you're not even human!! Why else would you have that ugly horn on your head?!?!" 

The girl became silent and bent her head, her blue bangs covering her cherubic face. She was obviously trying her best not to cry, but her faint sniffling could still be heard.

"Hey you!!" Zidane leaped into the air and somersaulted next to the guard. In one swift motion he swiped the young girl from her captor and used his free hand to point his dagger under the man's chin.

Dumbfounded, the man just glared at the boy in front of him. 

"Remember me, big guy?" Zidane grinned.

"You're that rotten thief…" The man grunted.

Zidane glared at the man, but put his knife back in its sheath. "And you're the fat-assed guard who made a little girl cry." Before the bigger man could finish his punch, Zidane rammed his knee into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The man slumped to the ground and cursed in pain.

"Let's go, miss." As Zidane took the little girl's hand and walked away, he heard the guard spit out, "You're just a goddamn thief, you hear?! You're trash, filthy, disgusting trash that doesn't belong in this proper, virtuous kingdom!! You're just contaminating and tainting its purity!!!"

Zidane did nothing but walked on. He had heard those words enough times that he was numb to their piercing sting.

After the two had walked on in silence for a few moments, they stopped to rest. The little girl's head was still bent in shame, and she couldn't bring herself to look at her rescuer. Zidane kneeled by her and gently placed a comforting hand on her small shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She tentatively nodded. 

"Well, can you lift your head and look at me? I want to see your cute face again." He smiled softly.

She nodded again before lifting her face towards him. She had a small, round face framed by short blue locks of hair. Her wide eyes sparkled like emeralds as she made a small smile. The horn on the top of her head resembled that of a magical unicorn, and attached to her back was a pair of angel wings.

Zidane smiled at her. "That man was totally wrong. I think you're a beautiful little girl."

She blushed. "Really?"

He nodded and patted her on the head. "Really. I think the horn on your head makes you even prettier, because no one else has it. It makes you special." He grinned.

"Thank you!!" She leaped up and hugged him adorably.

Zidane laughed softly and said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zidane Tribal."

She beamed. "I'm Eiko Carol." 

"Nice to meet you, kid." Zidane shook her hand. Just as he did, a little white creature jumped out of her shirt and approached him. "Hey, what's that?"

Eiko smiled at what looked like a mixture of a cat and a rabbit. It had pink wings on its back, and a yellow antenna on its head. "This is my best friend, Mog." 

"Oh, a moogle!" The fair-haired boy smiled and petted Mog's head. "You're so cute, aren't you Mog?" 

Mog made a soft noise and then hid back into Eiko's pink blouse.

Eiko giggled as she explained, "She's shy."

Zidane laughed. 

Trailing a path in the ground with her toe nervously, Eiko asked Zidane, "So… can I travel with you?"

The boy blinked. "Huh?"

Arms clasped behind her back, Eiko looked down at the floor demurely. "Um, I was just hoping that I could join you in whatever adventures you're having. I'm just exploring myself." _He's sooo cute… And strong and brave and confident… She tried her best not to blush any more than she already was._

Zidane crossed his arms over his chest, and scrunched up his face in mock concentrating. "Hmm… It depends on what you're looking for out there."

She smiled. "I want to find more friends! It's lonely back at home."

"Ah… Well…" He gave up his charade and grinned. "Welcome to the team, kid."

"Yay!!" She took his hand and dragged him along the street. "Let's go then!"

He laughed. "Okay, but let me lead. I've got this little place nearby where we can crash."

She nodded and hopped alongside him. "So… What are you looking for, Zidane?"

Zidane put both hands behind his head as he strolled through the streets. "I… I don't know… I guess I'm just looking for something…" 

"Oh."

He sighed softly. "All I know is that there's something more out there… I just have to find it."

Eiko smiled at him. "I'm sure you will! If anyone can, it's you Zidane!"

He smiled back at her. "Thanks." After several minutes of walking, they made it to an empty, worn-down building. The paint on the walls was peeling, and there were holes and cracks everywhere. "Well, here's my home."

"Aw! It's pretty!" Eiko looked around in awe at the various items that Zidane had collected over the years. There was various clothing in different shades of blues and greens, several copper cups and bowls, a small stash of silver coins, and a few sharp daggers.

"Glad ya like it." He showed her the way into one of its rooms, which was littered with rags and half-eaten pillows. The blond took out a makeshift sleeping bag from the corner of the room and laid it on the ground. "You should go to sleep now, Eiko, it's late."

"Okay!" She hopped into it and murmured, "Good night!"

"Night." He bent down and watched her for a moment, making sure that she fell asleep. _It's gonna be different traveling with someone else. She seems like a cute girl though, and I could use the company. I wonder where she's from though, because of that horn on her head… I'll ask her someday. Zidane walked over to his window, which was actually a large hole in the wall. He stared through it and watched the beautifully mysterious night sky. He gazed at the enchanting Alexandria castle, which was only a walking distance away. __But it seems so far…_

_For a poor boy like me… _

_Maybe that guard was right… Maybe they're all right… After all…_

_What am I? _

_A thief._

_Who am I?_

He saw a lonely star shoot through the gorgeous night sky.

_I'm Zidane Tribal, a boy with a dream._

_A boy who wants to find that something… that something, that will turn him into a man who can touch the stars.   _

A soft whisper from cold lips, "I'll find it, someday."

~To be continued…~  
  


Author's Note: Hi there! What did you think? I'm also planning to write or in the process of writing the following fairy tales as well:

* "The Little Mermaid: A Fairy Tale Fantasy" starring Tidus and Yuna from FF10

* "Cinderena: A Fairy Tale of the Stars" starring Rena from Star Ocean: The Second Story


End file.
